


Not All Treasure is Silver and Gold

by BloodoftheRoseRedPirate



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: F/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 11:19:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9654266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodoftheRoseRedPirate/pseuds/BloodoftheRoseRedPirate
Summary: When Nimawae was taken by the great dragon she thought she would die. After having been chased down by her father's own knight, and nearly being forced to go to Laketown to insure the marriage contract, perhaps, Smaug the Dragon has saved her. Now at his mercy in his domain what will happen between the unlikely pair? (Also posted on Faniction. Net)





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> This story like some others posted on here are from my fanfiction account SamanthaJane13. This is my story it is not plagiarized. 
> 
> There will be smut. There will be mentions of death. You have been warned.
> 
> Disclaimer: If you recognize it, I do not own it.

Nimawae's heart raced in her chest as she ran. The boots she wore crunched as they slammed against the rocks on the ground. She was dressed in men's clothing and her long hair was nestled underneath her hood. She had to keep running, she couldn't be taken back.

"BOY!"

That's right, the man chasing her thought she was a boy. She had taken the clothing of the Squire who was accompanying her to Laketown three days ago. Their group was attacked. The boy died saving her life from Orcs. So, she assumed his identity, and ran away. The Knight following her was one of her father's men. Her father must have gotten word that they had never arrived in Laketown.

She wouldn't go there, nor would she go back home. Not to the man who her father had become. She had to run. She would rather die here in the woods that marry the lord of Laketown. She paused for only a moment to gaze up at the mountain before her. She had to get away from the knight. She couldn't go back, she wouldn't go back. She saw a path way and made the decision to take a leap of faith and take it.

Nimawae ran down the path as fast as her legs would carry her. She could hear the knight running behind her. He was determined to catch her. He yelled out to her again this time trying to persuade her to stop saying he wouldn't her. But she knew it was a lie. If he knew who she was he would take her to Laketown bound and gag.

In the distance she saw an open field with sheep and cows gathered around an old farm house that seemed abandoned. She could lose him there his heavy armor would slow him down over the fences. She gave herself a burst of speed readying herself to leap over the fence. When the sound of heavy winds overhead reached her ears. That slight distraction was enough to allow the knight time to gain on her.

Nimawae gasped as she was tackled through the fence. The two hit the ground with a loud thud. Her hands clawed at the ground as she tried to pull free from the Knights grasp. Their struggling and fighting was causing distress to the animals around them. They became frightened and started to run away. The more she struggled the tighter he restrained her. She tried as hard as she could to fight him off. He raised his armored hand and struck her across the face. She felt the cold sting of the metal as it streaked across her skin. Finally he ripped her hood off and gasped at the sight before him. "My lady?!" Her cheek was now cut open and bleeding. "My lady I'm so sorry I-"

Suddenly, a loud roar echoed above them. The Knights eyes widened even more as he drew his sword. Nimawae couldn't see due to the knight still pinning her. Her heart leaped into her throat when the ground suddenly shook when something heavy slammed down upon the earth. "You...you do exist." He murmured as she slowly got off of her. Then out of no where a flush of red came sideswiping him out of the way. He landed heavily but stood again and tried to face off against the foe. She heard the knight scream just as she turned over.

When she did she froze out of fear at what she saw it.

A dragon.

The knight tried to fight the dragon off but it was in vain. The dragon was greater in stature than he was and easily overpowered him. The knight screamed as the dragon pounced now having him between its great jaws. She watched in horror as the knight was nearly bitten in half. His body now lay limp and lifeless. She could see the very light leaving his eyes.

The Dragon tilted his large head upwards jaws opening allowing the body to fall into its throat. With a sickening sound the knight was swallowed whole. A long tongue slithered out between its scaly lips licking up every drop of blood that had been left behind.

Nimawae closed her eyes yet the snapped open when a deep growl was heard. She looks up one again and saw the dragon now had its sights set...on her.

It stood there like a statue glaring at her with those eyes as the sun shown of its red scales. A chill of fear ran through her body slithering down her spine as she stared back. Now on her hands and knees she slowly crawled backwards never breaking eye contact. Until she decided to try and run for it. She jumped to her feet and ran.

The dragon have a great flap of its giant wings and took off into the sky. She heard its roar echoing through the air.

Her legs burned as they carried her faster than ever before. Her black hair whipped around flying in front of her face blocking her view. She stumbled a few times but kept running. She dared not look back.

Then suddenly out of no where she was snatched violently around the waist by the dragons foot. A scream escaped her as he was dragged off into the sky. The dragons clawed foot held her tightly around the middle. The only thing she could do was dangle there helplessly as the dragon flew towards the mountain.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: If you recognize it. I don't own it!

The wind whipped through her hair as they flew closer to the mountain. She tried not to look down as the landscape became jagged and rocky below. What if he decided to drop her? Her hands gripped at his foot as the ground started to come closer and closer.

The great dragon landed with a loud thud that vibrated through the rock and stone. Now walking with a limp as he continued to carry her. Nimawae looked on as the dragon started to wedge himself through an old collapsed entrance. Great statues stood outside along with carvings of balconies.

Where had he taken her?

With the sound of stone cracking in her ears the dragon pushed through, and now they were in the middle of a great entrance hall. Her eyes went wide seeing all the ruined columns and pillars that were carved from the very living rock. The ceilings were higher than most castles. The further he carried her in the more elaborate the carvins and structures became. Tall stair cases, bridges over enormous gullies and caverns.

They passed by large furnaces that were left where they stood slowly aging away. She felt hot tears falling down her face the further in he carried her.

When, all of a sudden, there was a bright shine of light that blinded her briefly. When her vision cleared all she saw was gold. The entire area of this chamber they were now in was filled with nothing but gold coins, cups, jewelry and many other things. All made of gold.

Her lips parted as a gasp left her lungs at the sight. Her gasp became louder when she felt the release of pressure around her body. The gold chinked and jingled as she fell on top of it. She watched the dragon then walk into the shadows. His long tail whipping about was the last thing she saw as he moved about. She could hear him but she could not see him at that moment.

"Well...now..." Came a deep resonating voice which echoed off the walls of the chamber. "What have I managed to catch..."

She stood up looking around in all directions. She could feel the skin on her cheek tight with dried blood from the cut. Wincing as it cracked when her head turned sharply.

"A little mouse it seems." A deep chuckle followed his words "A sweet innocent little mouse has scurried out of her hole and into the clutches of the beast..." There was a brief silence which chilled Nimawae to the bone.

"I can hear your heartbeat...your breathing is quick. I can sense your fear as well as taste it." He chuckled again "Tell me...little mouse...what is your name?"

Nimawae gulped "I-I do not see the purpose of the revealing of my name when you will merely eat me. Oh great dragon..." Be polite...be respectful...do not give him a reason to kill you...

"Hmmmm how eloquent you are." She heard him stomping around her "you must be a lady of good breeeeding." He spoke carrying out the sound in the word. "But think of this little mouse. If I were merely going to eat you I would have done so right after I killed that Knight. "

"Perhaps you had intended to toy with me? Like a cat who has just captured a bird. Playing with it before it strikes." Her words were interrupted by a deep resonating chuckle. "Or perhaps you have taken me...like the dragons in the old myths..." She heard a pile of gold give way behind her and turned around. She could see many gold coins falling down the mound. She gasped softly feeling as though her voice would betray her at any moment. "T-taking young...young maidens as sa-sacrifices and-"

"Is that what you think?"

Nimawae cried out hearing his voice right behind her only to turn and come face to face with the mighty dragon. Her eyes widened in fear seeing his massive head before her. His molten eyes staring at her intently. The slit pupils held a slight shade of red around them almost matching the shade of his scales.

She gulped eyes growing wider as she stared "I-I do not know what to think."

Smaug looked at her in thought as his head circled her. "The pathetic humans have filled your head with those silly tales. Dragons needing a virginal maiden sacrifice to appease them..." she could see his nostrils flared as he sniffed the air. "You do not smell like those I have encountered before...where do you hail from...if I may ask of you?"

His face drew closer to her causing her to step back "I-I hail from a small city...w-we are-"

"And what be the name of this city?"

"Its not a well known city."

"Perhaps I may know of it." His face drew ever closer.

"De-Dellwyn..." she muttered out before she could cover her mouth with her hand.

"Hmmmmmmm Dellwyn. That is indeed a name I have not heard." Nimawae ducked under a stone overhang and stood behind a pillar. "Oh come now little mouse there is no sense in hiding. I can smell where you are." His head ducked down his eye peeking through the gaps in the over hang. "You can not hide from me forever." His voice grew louder before he chuckled once more.

She heard his wings flap open and then all was quiet. Shakily Nimawae peaked her head out from behind the pillar. Her eyes gazed around and the dragon was no where to be seen. She let out a long shuddering breath. Gently and as quietly as possible she tried to walk along the gold mounds. She had to escape she had to get away from here.

She gasped when the gold gave way making a loud noise. Adrenaline hit her and she started to run down the mountain of gold. Her heart felt as though it would explode at any moment. And then a long red scaled tail slammed down in front of her causing her to fall. She fell onto her back her head bouncing off of the gold as she stared up at the dragons face which now held a smile. "There you are dear pet."

Her chest heaved as her breathing increased "Please don't kill me." She begged her eyes closing as they stung with tears.

"Oh come now my little mouse. You need not be afraid I will not kill you."

Slowly her eyes opened connecting with his glowing ones. "You-you won't?" His large clawed fingers rested in the piles of gold on either side of her.

"No," his voice seemed to deepen as it vibrated through her. "Humans...created those myths about my kind. Always making up stories to justify what they do not know or to understand what they are afraid of. We do not require human sacrifices." His snout traveled up her body as he inhaled her scent deeply. She watched his lips part revealing those teeth. Sharp and white gleaming like daggers in the low light of the caves.

She couldn't stop the shiver that ran through her "Th-then what do you do with them?"

His face slowly pulled away from her, but his gaze never faltered. "That, is the part of the stories the humans never got right." His eyes seemed to glow brighter "Saying we eat them, tear them limb from them and having sport!" He bellowed as his body rose up showing his mighty and proud form for her to behold. "The maidens we take we never harm. We may be beasts of the flame. But we care for those we take. Sometimes they are mere companions, pets if you will. Keeping us from going mad from the silence and the loneliness. But others..." he turned his gaze back down to her small form. "Others...take them as brides...as their mates..."

Nimawae could not stop the shock that hit her. The words he spoke both frightened and intrigued her. All her life her father told her nothing but the horror stories of the dragons of old. How they would do such horrible things. Take maidens of purity and have their ways with them before devouring them. "B-H-how is that even possible?" Her voice rose in volume as she tried to comprehend what he had just told her. "How woul-" She gasped again as his eye was now right before her. She stared almost in awe seeing her reflection in the molten color of the great eye. It glittered and shown bright just as the gold around them. The slit like pupil slowly moved and was now fuller in shape.

Nimawae felt almost enchanted by his eye. "As I have stated..." his voice became lower now sounding more like a resonating purr of a beast than the sound of thunder as it had before. "You humans do not know much about my kind. Much like the elves of this earth we to hold some sense of magic in our veins."

"Magic?" Nimawae found herself taking a step closer "What kind of magic?"

That deep rumbling sound had returned before it vibrated off the stone walls. Nimawae realized he was chuckling once more. "That...my dear pet...is a discussion for a later time." His head moved away from her before he showed off his full height briefly. Then, he settled himself into the piles of gold and his clawed hands at the ends of his wings came together. The long talons folded together with its partners on the other hand. Almost as if he was attempting to cross them like humans did. They lay there folded as he continued to watch her.

His long tail swooshed about lazily similar to how a cats would whilst it sat. "Tell me..." She spoke trying to find her confidence. "What..." she took a breath and cleared her throat.

How does a lady speak...

Her mother's voice rang in her ears giving her the strength she needed. "What is your name oh great dragon of the mountain?"

"I am Smaug" He declared proudly. "Smaug the Mighty. The chiefest of calamities. Destroyer of cities and taker of gold." His long neck lowered his head to her level "and pray tell what is your name Lady of Dellwyn?"

She looked straight into his eyes once more as she slowly found her courage to speak. "I am Nimawae."

"Nimawae." Smaug seemed to purr when her name poured from his mouth. "A lovely name for a woman such as yourself."

"Please...great Smaug..." She began to feel her nerves bundle up when he stared at her. "What do you intend to do with me?"

"That, Nimawae, is a conversation for another time. For now you must be tired from your...journey here." His scaly lips were now upturned in the corner as a smirk was now presant on his face. "Within these walls you will find rooms. Some grander than others. You could have your pick of any number of them...but." His eyes started to glow "I wish to keep all my...treasures...close to me. At the top of the stair case beside you is a tunnel. There in lays the once Kings chambers. That will be your room whilst you remain here."

Nimawae could not stop the wave of relief that flooded her. She would be spared from his deadly jaws and fire. Her hand found her chest feeling her heart pulsate beneath it. "Thank you...oh Smaug the Dragon King of the Mountain."

Smaug hummed "such a title you have granted to me." He purred feeling his greed now settling in upon his new treasure. He liked how she spoke, and now having heard her flatter him he wanted more. More words, more flattery and to see more of her beauty. She was indeed a fine gem to behold. She would make a wonderful addition to his collection.


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you recognize it! I don't own it!

Heavy eyes opened and gazed around the thick stone walls. Had it all been a dream? Slowly she removed the blanket from her body and stepped out of the bed. Her bare feet hitting the cold stone ground. Wearing nothing but a shirt and her pants she walked out into the hall. Her fingers brushed against the wall for she needed to feel something solid against her skin. She needed to be insured that this was in fact real and not a dream.

Stepping out of the hall her eyes widened at the sight of the gold. Now seeing it fully for the first time. It seemed to go on for miles in this underground city. But it wasn't the gold that made her heart beat like a wild drum. It was the enormous sleeping scarlet scaled body of the dragon. He lay curled up upon the gold now slightly buried beneath it. His sides swelled with each deep slow breath before the breath left his body.

Nimawae fell against the door frame as everything came flooding back to her. It had not been all a dream. It was all real. Everything that had happened the previous day it was all real. Her chest seemed to tighten as her breath started to leave her. She could not stop staring at the great form of both her captor and savior.

What was she to do? She couldn't leave for they would surely find her and take her to lake town. But if she stayed here she would never leave at all. This dragon wanted her but for what purpose? Would he see her as merely a piece of treasure to keep hidden from the world? Or would he see her as something else? And if so...then what?

As her eyes continued to scan over his crimson scales, Nimawae could not help but find the great dragon...beautiful. Her head slowly started to tilt to the side. He was beautiful and she could no longer deny it. Beautiful but deadly like many of the great beasts of middle earth. Yet Dragons were the most fierce and it seemed the most dangerous of them all.

She thanked the heavens that he decided to favor her and keep her alive.

His breathing deepened and now echoed throughout the cavern. Slowly, as if they had taken on a life of their own, her feet carried her closer to him. As quietly as she could she walked down the steps and onto the mountain of gold. His size alone was enough to take her breath away every time.

Smug continued to sleep, undisturbed by the sounds of her walking closer. His long neck had curled slightly as she walked past his head. Then she saw something that made her curious. When his wing moved slightly she could see what looked like a missing scale. It was along his chest right beneath his left wing. She reached out to touch it unable to help herself.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

His loud voice bellowed greatly to the point where it hurt her ears. She spun around to see his face now smack dab in front of her. She gasped looking at him wide eyed.

She had spun around so fast she had fallen upon the gold. "I meant no harm!" She shouted and immediately flinched and braced herself out if habit. But when she felt no strike come she opened her eyes.

Smaug say there...staring. He simply stared with those enchanting eyes as they seemed to see into her very soul. "How...how did you get such a scar oh great one." She spoke softly.

"Humans." He stated simply.

"Does...does it hurt?" Her voice was soft as she continued to look at him, not daring to look away. "How...how did it happen...will you tell me?" Smaug stared at the tiny human before him. Her mortal curiosity was amusing to him.

"Humans." He spoke with venomous tone. "It was The Lord of Dale who struck me with his black arrow. But his attempts to kill me proved futal. I took Erebor still and it is here I remain. No one can defeat me!" His voice bellowed and resonated through Nimawae's body. "The mere lose of one scale hurts not. But the potential danger behind the loss proves deadly. Hence why I have remained hidden." His eyes continue to watch him as her own eyes trailed along his face and his neck. "Do I mystify you?" He asked curiously.

Nimawae couldn't lie. He did mystify her. His scales being the beautiful color they were, the way they caught the light..."Y-yes." She answered finally. "You do." Her eyes turned back to gaze into his.

Smaug was truly a magnificent creature no matter how frightening he was. Nimawae felt herself becoming entranced by him all over again. "Great Dragon..." She hesitated with her request.

"Speak human." Smaug commanded in that same mighty tone.

"May I touch one of your scales oh great Smaug?" Her voice became as timid as a mouse. This Smaug noticed and he chuckled.

"My little mouse has become bolder." He spoke with amusement "I grant your request. But do be careful. For my armor is sharp, and of touched wrong, it will slice your hand."

Nimawae blushed when he granted her permission. Carefully her eyes darted about wondering which out of the thousands of crimson scales she should touch. She had to be careful. What if she touched one and caused him discomfort? She felt her heart starting to race again.

Finally, Nimawae locked her eyes upon his enormous face. The scales that ran along his snout and the sides of his head seemed to be the smoothest. Smaug watched as she took small steps. Each one bringing her closer and closer towards his face. She was now close enough to see her own reflection in his eye. Nimawae raised her hand bringing it forth and closed her eyes.

Her hand touched the hard surface of his armor like skin. Her eyes finally opened when nothing happened. She let her hand caress his snout gently.

Smaug watched her tempted to close his eyes at the gentle contact. He had never felt anything like this. Soon both of her hands were touching him and a small sigh past his lips. His head came to lay upon the gold allowing her to continue. Nimawae was shocked when she heard the great beast...purring? No it couldn't be, a dragon purring like a mere house cat? But yet, he was, and it was rather pleasant to listen to.

Nimawae lost herself for a moment and placed both of her hands upon his face. Her skin caressed his hard scales more and more. Slowly going higher and higher up his face. Soon she came to the area of his eye. When she did the great eye opened and stared at her. She got lost in her reflection in his molten eye.

"You are...beautiful." She murmured not aware that he had heard her till a chuckle was heard.

"Beautiful am I?"

His words made her blush but, she stood by her words. "Yes, you are."

"How?"

"Your scales are as red as rubies. Your wings, are as powerful as the wind. Your eyes are of molten gold. Your voice is like thunder." She watched as Smaug settled further into the gold.

"Go on" he purred deeply. He liked the way she stroked his ego. It made him feel powerful.

Like a king.


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you recognize it. I don't own it!

It had been three days since Nimawae came to live within the mountain with Smaug. Three days since her whole world had turned upside down. She had gone from being a betrothed woman of a vile man to living inside the golden halls of the Dwarves. While she was still fearful of what the great dragon could do to her, he had been nothing if not more than generous

Smaug had given her a bed to sleep in, a place to remain safe and warm. While many would have taken the opportunity to try and run, or take advantage and steal the gold, Nimawae was merely grateful for being alive.

She had taken every opportunity to speak to the great dragon. She was curious, something her mother had always encouraged. She wanted to know more from him and she wanted to learn about him. It was a rare thing indeed to be in the presence of a dragon in these times. Most of them had been wiped out by those who feared them. She remembered the stories her mother had told her. Stories of how dragons had been slain by humans out of fear and greed. If a man killed a dragon it brought him a great many things. Bragging rights, attention and often times luxury as a reward for the death of one of the great beasts.

But Nimawae had always wanted to meet a dragon. She had never admitted that wish to anyone but her mother who had taken it to her grave. Now being in the presence of a dragon such as Smaug she wanted to learn as much as she could. "Tell me the story of how you conquered this place. I am curious great Smaug. It must have been easy for you to over take the Dwarves." She asked of him as she sat there looking up at his enormous form.

"It was as easy as cutting open a piece of fruit with your teeth. The Dwarves posed no threat to me. Neither them nor the humans offered much of a fight." He spoke in a dull tone for to him conquering this place had been as easy as taking candy from a small child. However, he felt a swell of pride in retelling the tale of his victory. This human knew how to stroke his ego just right and he was enjoying every moment of it. "You flatter me with your words little mouse. However, I am curious of you now. You seem to know more of me then I do of you."

She sat down stone structure and looked up at him "What do you wish to know oh great one?"

"Hmmmmm." He hummed in thought as a long talon clad finger pressed to his chin. "Now that is a question isn't it." He mused in his rumbling tone. "Tell me why it is you were running? Why were you dressed as a boy and why was that knight chasing you?" He asked in a prying manner as his head lowered towards her. Those glowing molten eyes gazing at the tiny dark haired human curiously.

Nimawae sighed heavily, she would have to answer his questions. "I do suppose those are appropriate questions." She replied softly before another sigh escaped her. She had hoped to avoid that subject.

"Indeed, I do love a good story." She watched him settle himself into the gold much like a cat would settle into a blanket. "Please...do begin." he insisted with a sense of glee in his voice at the thought of knowing more of his knew treasure.

Nimawae nodded feeling very nervous under the gaze of the great dragon. The way he stared at her made her truly feel like a mouse under the gaze of the cat. "Back in Dellwyn I was the only child of the ruling Lord and Lady. Probably the closest thing we had to a princess. My mother died when I was about seven years of age. Father was never really around. He didn't care and if he did he was not great at showing it. Months ago he bartered me away in marriage to the Lord of Laketown."

"The what?" Smaug interrupted suddenly the moment she muttered that title. His eyes stared back at her now alert, open, and aware.

"Th-the Lord of Laketown. He is my betrothed..." She stuttered softly as she grew nervous. Had she said something wrong? She did not want to make him angry.

"Now that is very interesting. Please do continue." Smaug purred before settling back down.

"I-I couldn't' go through it. He was a brute and a greasy old clod who was greedy-"

"Like me?" He hummed softly as he looked down and awaited her response. He watched as her face became flushed with a red hue.

"B-but it is not your responsibility to care for a city. For the people that look to you for protection and guidance. Because of him his people go hungry."

"You seem very passionate about the welfare of the people. But yet you ran?"

"I was a coward...that much I accept. I want to help but I will not marry for gold or profit. I want to be loved. I want someone who wants to care for me and just to...accept me for who I am." She sighed and placed her face in her hands. "I want to be happy..."

Smaug's molten eyes watched her curiously as he inched his head closer to her. Nimawae looked up when she heard that deep rumbling. She saw how close his face was to her and stared into those eyes. "Hmmmm," he rumbled in thought "Happiness. Now that is something one seems to rarely have in these times."

"So it would seem." His words rang true. Happiness was something that seemed to have become a rare emotion. Something Nimawae had long forgotten. Her frown deepened as she gazed down at her hands folded in her lap.

Was happiness a thing she would ever experience again?

"Come now my little mouse, rid yourself of your frown. I do not like it when my treasures lose their sparkle and glimmer." He purred as his neck curled around her. His large eye gazing down at her, "Nimawae."

She looked up in shock, her eyes locking with his. He had spoken her name, the word flowed from his mouth as though her name were made of silk. "I wish for you to never frown in my presence ever again."

She gave a nod and slowly smiled "As you wish...Smaug." His purr only deepened when she spoke his name. It was music to his ears. Her beautiful voice speaking his name. How he loved it. "Hmmmmmm," he hummed in that deep rumbling tone, "I wish for you to speak my name from now on."

"Yes oh great Smaug."

"Good." His body completely settled into the gold causing it to move about making Nimawae gasp as she fell back against his neck. "Fear not little mouse." His throat vibrated against her back as he spoke. His large body curling up like a cat around her. "As I promised, I will not harm you." The warmth of his large body soothed Nimawae into a sleepy state. Her eyes began to close as her lips parted in a yawn.

"Sleep." he commanded of her as his own eyes closed. Soon both Dragon and woman were sound asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you recognize it. I don't own it.

Nimawae couldn't fathom how long she slept. Had she been so tired from the events of the days past? Or had she simply been so comfortable?

The warmth of Smaug's great body was soothing. As though she were wrapped up in a warm blanket.

'Nimawae...'

A voice called to her as she slept, 'Nimawae...' the voice was deep and it seemed to echo heavily in her ears. However, it also sounded vaguely familiar.

Her eyes fluttered open and to her shock and surprise she was not in the mountain. There were no piles of gold. No walls of stone surrounding her. There was only a small platform of grass and flowers surrounded by sky and clouds. The Stars twinkled at her as though with bright smiles they stared down upon her.

'Nimawae." The voice came again causing her to turn around. There behind her, was not Smaug...but a man. His skin was fair however she could clearly see scarlet red scales. They gathered along his ribs, neck, hips, wrists and ankles. He only wore a pair of trousers leaving the rest of his incredibly toned figure for her eyes to behold. Short black scruffy hair with long bangs fell around his eyes.

She gasped when they opened and those beautiful eyes of molten gold and red gazed back at her. She could never forget those eyes that had stared down at her with their wicked gleam so many times. "S-Smaug?" Her voice cracked from the shock as a cat like smile appeared on his face. Not a smirk, a true smile.

"Yes Nimawae, I am Smaug." He crawled over to her. Long sharp nails digging into the tender grass. His shoulders rolled beneath his skin like a predator who stalked its prey. His body towered over her even in this form. Soon, he was resting above her, as half of his body lay along hers. The weight of his frame pressed her further into the ground. "Nimawae..." The way he spoke her voice, oh how it sent shivers down her spine. All she could do was to stare into his eyes.

A long finger ran across her jaw to her cheek. His skin was still so warm. "You are so soft." His voice spoke in a deep whisper, "Soft...like silk...how curious that humans can be so soft and yet so resilient at the same time."

"How are you like this?" Her curiosity had grown to the point where she could no longer keep the question contained. "Am I dreaming?"

"In a way yes..." His voice rumbled deeply causing her body to vibrate. "I did tell you that dragons held magic. Did I not?" He leaned in letting his nose run along her neck. "You smell so sweet..." His body now loomed over her own. Even in his smaller form Smaug still dwarfed her own body. "So soft..." The purring returned and to Nimawae's surprise his body now pinned hers to the ground.

A knot formed in her throat. She couldn't believe what was happening. His face nuzzled her neck and his hot breath caused her to shiver against him. His hips lay between her legs causing her skirt to ride up. "I can hear your heart...it beats so quickly now that I am so close."

She gulped, her heart was beating so rapidly in her chest. She had never been in such a position. It frightened her yet it made a strange feeling arise within her. "Are you afraid of me?" he asked curiously as those eyes once again stared right through her. Feeling such a gaze upon her was almost too much to bear. It felt as if he could see into the very depths of her soul.

"No!" She spoke a little too quickly and immediately cleared her throat "no...I am just...I have never..." Her cheeks flushed heavily with a bright red hue.

As if on queue a smirk arose on his face. "I see. Not only are you beautiful, but you are untouched. A remarkable thing really. A beauty such as yourself having not been claimed by any man. Such a rarity." Smaug's smirk lessened as his nose touched hers.

"I will not harm you little mouse..." He purred as his body lowered itself onto hers. She could feel the warmth radiating from his flesh. Her legs soon were parted completely as they now cradled his hips. Smaug inhaled deeply as he could smell her body preparing for him. The scent was almost intoxicating. "Be mine..." he whispered into her ear. She nearly moaned as it vibrated through out her.

"B-be your what?" She tried to fight the sensation that was flowing through her. He reeked of magic. Suddenly it all clicked. "wait!" She pushed on his chest pushing him back slightly. "This is all happening so fast..." She gulped heavily "we have only just met. How could you possibly know that I am the one that you want?"

"All dragons know when they see the one for them. Call it a sixth sense if you will." He shrugged as if it was nothing, "Be mine Nimawae and I can show you things you never dreamed of. Imagine flying through the sky with me. I could grant you a longer life. We would share an eternity together." His words were like honey to bees. Each one lured her in closet again. "I could give you what you crave most. I could love you,"

A tear fell down her cheek as her eyes glazed over. "Love?" Her lips trembled at the word.

"You desire to be loved do you not? I could give you that. I could give you everything. The mountain, The gold...the sky, the stars...all of it can be yours. You will be free with me." He looked deep into her eyes and saw that she wasn't ready and huffed. Out of partial annoyance but also out of sadness. He wanted her but he wanted to come to her of her freewill. He wanted to show her that he wasn't just some brute of a dragon. A dragon must take a willing, ate or it would lead to nothing but pain and sorrow. "I will give you time to think it over." He murmured as he pulled away from her. "It is time to wake up little mouse."

Nimawae gasped and jumped from her place amongst the gold. Smaug was gone but she would still feel his presence. He was watching her always. Getting up fro, the gold she ran up the stairs to the bed chamber he had given her. Once the door was closed she let out a breath as she tried to contemplate what had happened. Smaug had asked her to be his. To become his mate. All of it was so much for her brain to try and comprehend.

Only a few days ago did this dragon take her to the mountain. Why her? Why would he want to choose her as his mate? Sliding down the door she hugged her legs closer to her chest. So much to take in, so much to understand...Nimawae sighed and closed her eyes. She was still tired and tried to go back to sleep. But what if he was there? What could she do?

Was there easy thing she could do apart from thinking on his words?

The thought of the freedom he offered to her. It was so tempting. Almost like a forbidden fruit. She could still feel his skin. The heat that radiated from him and how it made her body tingle with want. She groaned and leaned harder against the door. With one last heavy sigh she curled up in front of the door and drifted off into her thoughts.


	6. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you know it I don't own it.

Nimawae had stayed in her bed chambers for over three days. Only emerging when Smaug had brought her meat to eat. She had stayed away in order to think and think she did. Sitting by the fire, she continued rolling the thoughts in her head as she watched the flames dance. Smaug wanted her. He wanted her to be his mate. Yet, would she want to become his? So far Smaug had treated her better in the last few weeks than most had in her whole life. He could have killed her, but, he chose to be kind. What would it be like to be the mate of a great dragon?

She took a deep breath as she collected her thoughts and made up her mind. Her feet bare walked gently along the cold stone floor. She quietly made her way to the gold chamber. Her eyes quickly locked onto the sleeping form of the dragon.

Smaug lay curled beneath the gold just as he usually was. SHe could make out the top of his snout and parts of his head while the rest of his body was merely just a mound of gold. Carefully she walked down the staircase and onto the gold. Each piece made a small jingle sound as she walked to where his head lay. Nimawae reached out and place her hand upon his exposed snout. Kneeling before him she caressed the red scales, "Smaug?" She called out softly before a deep rumble echoed in her ears as he stirred. His eyes blinked open and stared at her.

The gold jingled louder as he pulled his head free of the gold. Glittering pieces fell from his head like a waterfall. "Nimawae..." he purred her name as he pushed his snout back into her hand. "I have missed your presence..."

Nimawae sighed softly as she leaned into him. Her arms wrapped around his snout and nuzzled him. She had to agree with him. The days she had spent hiding from hadn't felt the same. She had felt even more alone than she thought. "I have missed you as well." Her hands caressed his face with her fingers and palm. His warmth flowing through her body.

"Why did you stay away?" He asked softly in a whisper as he leaned in further. He wanted to feel her caresses more and more. He liked how she touched him. Gently and without fear.

"I needed to think..." she took a deep breath. "I have come to a decision."

"Oh?" He leaned slightly to better look at her. She stared into his eye deeply allowing him to take in her form.

"I..." she blushed heavily making him purr louder. He enjoyed making her blush. It pleased him greatly when he had this effect upon her. "I accept. I want to be yours." She touched his face again as he turned facing his snout towards her again.

"Close your eyes." He whispered as he watched her. Once she did he opened his mouth. A red colored smoke poured from his mouth and wrapped around her. The smoke then slipped into her mouth and nose as it went into her body. Her eyes glowed as her head fell backwards. Her eyes then rolled up as she fell back onto the gold. She could see Smaug over her as her world began to spin slowly. What was happening? "Don't be afraid?" His body wrapped around her "It will be over soon."

Nimawae couldn't move. Her eyes stared straight ahead at the blacked out ceiling. Yet, she could soon make out the details in the stone. She could hear things deep into the cave. She felt...warm. Taking a deep breath she felt her body come back to life. Her eyes blinked as she glanced around. Smaug stared at her with a smile playing on his lips. She looked more vibrant. Her skin seemed to hold a glowing sheen. Her hair was a deeper onyx. "How do you feel?"

"I feel...good." He chuckled as he nuzzled her. "What did you do?" she asked as she stared at him.

"I gave you a bit of my magic. Not a lot but just enough to allow you to have a much longer life. Your sense are slightly heightened and more alert. You are more vibrant in looks my Gem."

She sat up and picked up a golden plate. She was stunned at the face that was looking back at her. "I'm..."

"Beautiful beyond compare my dear." He smirked when he saw the blush once more on her cheeks. Nimawae jumped slightly when she felt lips kiss her neck. Turning she saw Smaug's human form sitting behind her. His eyes burned with want as his eyes traveled over her exposed flesh. Nimawae had forgotten that she was dressed in the night shift. The thin material showed off the shapes of her body but still kept the intimate details hidden from his eyes.

"I would want nothing more than to take you right here." Nimawae gulped as he crawled over her. Her body became pressed into the gold beneath her. Her legs slowly pushed open by his knees. Her thighs on either side of his hips as his pelvis pressed into hers. "However, you are not ready for me to take your virtue." He purred as his hips gave a slight movement causing Nimawae to gasped at the sudden friction. "But that does not mean that I can not taste you."

Her heart shot into her throat when she felt his warm lips onto hers. Her hands grabbed his muscular arms out of shock. This only caused Smaug to moan in delight. He enjoyed making her heart race and her body react to his. His hand reached back and caressed the soft skin of her thigh. She shivered beneath him as the material of her night shirt was pushed upwards. "I will not hurt you my gem" He whispered in her ear as he kissed her neck. "Your smell is so intoxicating." His hips continued to grind into hers, but yet he did not touch her.

Smaug wanted to feel her shiver beneath him more and more. He wanted to smell her pleasure he was causing her. The pants he was wearing, once loose, were now torturously tight as his manhood continued to grow. Her sounds, the whimpers as gasps were becoming almost too much. "Tell me you want my touch." he growled in a deep husky whisper. "Tell me you want to feel the pleasure only I can give you."

She gasped again as her head arched back. Her grip on his arms tightened causing him to smirk. "I...' She whimpered as she felt her body giving in.

"Tell me and I can give you the release you crave." He kissed her again "Tell me." Oh how he wanted to hear her. Her voice begging him.

"Smaug..."

"Yes." He hissed in pleasure as he savored the sound of his name on her pleasure filled voice. "Tell me."

"I want...gah!" She moaned "Please. Touch me." She whimpered as she felt her body trembling as his hand moved from her thigh to the now damp area between her legs. "AH!" She gasped feeling him touch her.

"Breathe my dear." He purred "Breathe." His fingers moved in slow torturous circles as her thighs quivered. His breathing became labored as the scent of her pleasure overwhelmed him. How wet she had become. His fingers continued to move against the small fleshy pearl. With every caress he gave her he sounds she made increased. He all but grabbed her hand and placed it against his throbbing member. He too was in desperate need of release.

Soon his own sounds of pleasure filled the gold chamber. The friction of her hand against him was damn near driving him crazy. He slipped his fingers into her tight entrance causing her to cry out. Her hips arched into his hand as her muscles tightened around his fingers. "Oh Smaug!" He growled as he buried his face into her neck.

"Yes Nimawae, oh my Gem let me hear you say my name again." He groaned as he pumped his fingers in and out of her as her hand caressed him. He could tell she was almost there and so was he. He wanted her so badly. He needed her yet he knew she wasn't ready. This would have to do for now. The touching, the caresses and the heated kisses. These were enough for now. He growled her name in a deep purr as his hips continued to grind and buck along with hers. His hand gripped the gold coins causing them to dig into his palm. "Nimawae..." He growled as he felt his body tightening in preparation of his release.

"Smaug!" She all but screamed when he found that particular spot inside of her. Her breathing became rapid as her body began trembling almost violently. Her free hand gripped and clawed at his back. With one final heavy lustful moan he felt her release against his hand. Her climactic end spurred his own and he to came to his end.

Smaug held his mate against his body. Her trembling form clinging to his in the aftershocks of her pleasure. He placed gentle kisses to her shoulders neck and lips. "Breathe." He instructed gently as they began to climb down from the clouds. His body curled around her savoring the feeling of her holding onto him. His clawed fingers ran through her hair and gently along her scalp. She gave gentle moans feeling him caressing her.

"Smaug..."

"Shhhh." He cooed softly as he nuzzled her. "Rest now. You aren't used to this." His hand caressed her back calming her even more as his warmth spread to her again. He laid there in the gold with her in his arms as they both slipped off into a state of restful sleep.


End file.
